Mid-Day Fantasy
by Xions-Promise
Summary: Axel Trys To Teach Xion and Roxas how its Done (; (AkuRokuXi Lemon)


"Ouch!" I cursed, rubbing my back in the spot that the broom handle had pushed into it. Roxas frowned in the darkness of the other storage, his eyes and our struggling to find one another from the lack of adjustment that they'd been doing (or not doing, whichever butters your toast).

"This was a bad idea. We should've waited until tonight, but no! Roxas had to make out in the middle of the day in a storage closet," I snorted sarcastically, pouting as Roxas moved to hug me, only to catch me awkwardly around the neck.

"It's your fault. You got me turned on by rubbing my thighs under the table during Mansex's emergency meeting," he replied kissing the corner of my mouth unsurely. In the darkness, he could've hit your eye just as easily. Slowly adjusting to the darkness, I caught the look on his face, rolling my eyes before returning the chaste kiss with another, growling in an uninviting manner.

"I brought this on myself?" I asked rhetorically, growing slightly more irritated with the nod he gave me. I prefer making out in the safety of the night when everyone else was sleeping, because I know quite well that Mansex—er—Xemnas wouldn't appreciate me and Roxas sneaking around behind his back to be together. Having feigned sick multiple times to get Roxas to take care of me, you had a feeling that Xemnas would pop a gasket if he knew. Mainly because I had skipped multiple missions to do so…

"If they come looking for one of us, there's going to be trouble," I continued.

"Yeah, and I'm so sure they'll come right to this storage closet when they can't find us." Pausing, I realized he had a point. It'd take a clever person to realize that we were hiding out in a storage closet. Shrugging, I successfully found his hair in the withering darkness, yanking him back to kiss him heatedly on the lips. He pushed me back against the wall, sweeping his hand blindly across the thick stone that it consisted of to knock the broom out of the way as I wrapped a leg around his waist, the other keeping myself steady. A slick appendage probed expertly at my lower lip, prying my lips open without express permission given. He meant business, I noted, since he was usually very considerate of my feelings. But I didn't complain; on the rare times he took charge, making out was ten times better. He trailed his free hand that wasn't on my cheek down the black Organization coat that was cladding my body, coming to rest on my right breast before squeezing softly.

"Aah, Roxas~" you moaned around his tongue, having considerable difficulty forming the words and making them sound correct due to the muscle invading my mouth. I moved to wrap my other leg around Roxas's waist, pushing I flush up against him as we continued to kiss one another. Fisting sections of his hair, I pulled his face against mine, noses touching as I adjusted the angle at which my head was bent at to better kiss him. He caught my lower lip between his teeth, chewing affectionately before releasing it and kissing across my cheek to my earlobe. Biting there gently, his breath skimmed across my skin, sending delectable shivers down my spine as I let out a low, shuddering moan into his hair. His hand had moved from my breast to rest against my side and hold me up, squeezing every so often to keep me on my toes.

That's when you heard it—the slow, deliberate turning of the door handle. Someone was coming into the storage closet! Hurriedly, you moved my hands to Roxas's shoulders and pushed insistently against him to get him off you. He merely ignored me or something to that extent, as he hiked me further up the wall, back pushed into the stone material as his teeth scraped against the skin of my earlobe.

"Roxas—" It was too late; by the time that I was saying his name, the door had already swung open to reveal a certain spiky-haired redhead silhouetted against the light from the hallway. I covered my eyes, the intense artificial light fixtures burning my eyes that had adjusted to the darkness. Roxas spun around, letting me down gently from the wall. You stood on my own two legs, eyes still shielded as Axel smirked to himself. "So this was why Roxas was always too busy for a game of poker…"

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Axel's smirk widened as Roxas's expression went flat. He was worried that it was someone who would've actually gotten him in trouble for doing this… "Planning on getting a little action, Rox? Not too bad of a choice… Good thing I didn't make a move on her like I'd planned to." My face flushed immediately as the door behind Axel was shut quietly, as not to attract any attention to the inconspicuous storage closet.

"Axel, I'm not trying to do any—"

"Well, since you asked, I'd be glad to help you and your girlfriend step by step through sex!" Me and Roxas exchanged looks of shock and slight disgust; not because it was Axel, but because it was the thought of anyone sitting in on the two of us while you made out and possibly had sex. That thought alone was enough to halt any future actions, but the fact that it was Axel softened the blow a bit.

"We're not trying to—"

"Nonsense, Roxas, I'd be glad to help!" Me and Roxas looked at one another before sighing in defeat, looking at Axel expectantly. He stroked his chin thoughtfully, looking at the two of us before nodding to himself with a very satisfied smirk on his face.

"Roxas, Xion go back to kissing each other and just listen to what I say." The two of us hurriedly obliged as Roxas was pulled back against you, pinning you to the wall once more. Tongues crashed ungracefully once again, teeth scraping and hands moving to their designated places. Roxas' hands rested on my hips while mine were laced into his hair. Axel watched with an awkward fascination, an almost perverted look on his face as he spoke his first order.

"Roxas, put your hands on her ass and use the leverage to pull her against you." Roxas's lips contorted into a confused wave the best they could from the position of our faces against each other, but he made no protest as his hands slid slowly down to my ass cheeks. Axel grinned slyly to himself.

"Yeah, that's good. Now, give her an experimental squeeze," he muttered, his cock springing to life at the show before him. Sure, I bet he'd fantasized about me with him, but to see me making out with Roxas… it was uncharacteristically hot.

"Mmph!" Axel grinned wickedly to himself; "such a lovely sound." He noted that he should pinch my ass in the hallways from now on just to hear that gorgeous sound from my lips.

"I think she likes it. Try it again." Roxas squeezed again, a bit harder this time, and he elicited a soft mewling noise from my throat. Whoa, Axel was a bit too good at this for his own good… But Roxas didn't question; he was too grateful for the noises I was making to complain. He kept on kissing you, occasionally tossing in a squeeze of a butt cheek here and there without Axel's order.

"Now, Xion, stop kissing Roxas and head for his ear. Right underneath the earlobe, there's a really sensitive spot. Try licking at it a bit." I disengaged my mouth from his, kissing chastely across his cheek before arriving at his ear, blowing lightly across it before nudging his earlobe aside. My hands had moved from his hair to his shoulders, squeezing there lightly to keep myself balanced. My tongue pressed against the spot Axel had mentioned, a moan from Roxas spurring my actions on further. I repeated the process, adding my teeth in as you scraped across the skin.

"Good girl… Roxas, lean down and bite at the place where her neck meets her shoulder. Don't bite too hard, though. Instead, suck a bit; leave a mark to prove that she's yours." Axel was getting painfully hard already and he hadn't even gotten into the nitty gritty of it yet. He hoped we wouldn't mind a bit of voyeurism while he jacked off…

Roxas brought me back briefly to kiss my lips before kissing down the side of my face and neck, his tongue sweeping across the skin every so often before he reached the specified spot. Once there, he latched on to the section of skin and bit down gently, teeth barely making contact with the skin as he began to suck. I giggled slightly at the sensation, holding Roxas's head in place as he continued his ministrations.

"Both of you, take off your coats. That'll make things a bit easier." Me and Roxas broke apart to shed my coats, a brief rustle of cloth the only warning before both of us dropped the stuffy black articles of clothing to the ground. Underneath, Roxas only had a pair of black denim-like material and his shoes, while I were clad on a form-fitting tank top and a black miniskirt, along with the shoes. "I had a feeling you both dressed like sluts underneath you coats." Me and Roxas frowned at Axel; it wasn't like he was much better… Deciding not to voice any complaints, I stepped back to Roxas, switching positions so that he was leaning against the wall and you were leaning against him. Roxas's hands returned to my ass as I kicked the forgotten clothing off to the side and out of the way. He hiked up my skirt, giving Axel and ample eyeful of high-cut panties. His aching erection strained against the fabric of the boxers underneath his coat. It was then, he realized, he had his fantasy standing right in front of him, making out against the wall. He could tell them to do anything and they'd probably do it.

"Squeeze her ass again, Rox," Axel murmured, reaching between his legs to stroke the need growing there. Roxas groped me once more and pushed me further up against him, hand moving beneath my underwear and splaying against the skin. I moaned faintly into the kiss, and Axel moaned along with you. Oh, make that wonderful noise again, he thought to himself as he stroked harder. That's when he felt the delicate hand atop his own. Roxas and Xion were standing in front of him, sorely out of breath from all the kissing they'd been doing.

"You know, if you wanted to join in so bad, you could've just asked." Axel smirked to himself; there was a reason that he liked that girl, and it wasn't just because she was easy on the eyes. Axel stood and divested himself of the black coat, tossing it over with the others. The action left him clad in boxers, which clearly showed how much he'd enjoyed our "show." Axel thought for a brief moment before shoving Roxas against the wall, but not as to hurt him. He then sandwiched me between him and Roxas, thrusthing his hips against my, which in turned thrust my against Roxas's. The three of us moaned as I felt both Roxas' and Axel's erections pressing against both sides of my lower half.

"Lean forward and kiss Roxas," Axel breathed heavily into my ear as I obliged in his request, pressing my lips to Roxas's as his tongue infiltrated my mouth almost immediately. Axel leaned forward, moving my hair aside to bite gently across the nape of my neck. You moaned into the kiss, placing one hand on Roxas's shoulder and the other reaching back to rub up and down Axel's bicep gently. He looked down to see my foot hooking around his ankle to pull him closer. He moved his leg as he straightened mine, lifting the skirt enough to hook his fingers around the elastic of my panties and pull them down to my sock-clad ankles. Where my shoes had gone, I had no idea, but they weren't there and that's as much as I knew. I kicked my panties off as Axel moved to make his next order, wrapping his arms around my torso.

"Rox, lift up the front of her skirt for me," he muttered, nipping gently at the back of my neck. Roxas did so, lifting my skirt up and holding it against my abdomen as Axel's hand curled around to my front to place a long, sensual stroke at my entrance I clutched at Axel's upper arm and Roxas's shoulder, moaning against Roxas's cheek. "Yeah, that's it, moan for me again…" He pushed his thumb against the bundle of nerves that almost brought me to my knees, actually crying out against Roxas's cheek before he swallowed it with another mind-blowing kiss. Axel's fingers slowly thrust in and out of my body as my hand left his bicep to clutch at Roxas's shoulders as the two of us kissed, a feverish underdone lying in the slow and deliberate movement of lips against one another. Roxas couldn't tear his eyes away from the site of his best friend's fingers thrusting in and out of his girlfriend, coated in the liquid she produced. It had to be the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"Alright, sweetheart, I think it's time Roxas and I get something out of this," Axel chuckled, pulling his fingers out of you. You whimpered against Roxas's lips at the sudden loss of fulfillment. He pulled back and took me with him, forcing me onto my hands and knees on the ground so that you were facing him.

"Roxas, kneel behind her." Roxas knelt, the sight of my skirt hiked up my ass to reveal the smooth skin beneath it turning him on more than he could ever put into words. The smooth curve of my bottom that led into her legs—it was enough to drive him wild. Axel hurriedly worked on removing his boxers before tossing them to the side, shuddering softly as the cold air came in contact with his heated penis.

"Roxas, you don't have to remove your clothes all the way, but just pull your pants and underwear down to your knees." Roxas was a step ahead of him as he shoved his pants and boxers down his knees, awaiting his next instructions as he tried not to jack off to the view up my skirt.

"Have you ever given Roxas head?" He was referring to you and you nodded shyly. What kind of question was that? Me and Roxas hadn't gone as far as sex before, but yeah, you'd given him oral. Hell, you'd probably given him oral more times than we had made out, for that matter.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, it's only natural if you two've been going out for a while," Axel laughed quietly. Roxas blushed at the memory, his erection twitching in need of attention. Whatever Axel was planning, he better plan faster; he was getting really impatient really fast. Axel's hand tilted my chin up to place a brief kiss at my lips before his hand positioned itself at the base of my skull, pulling you down so that you were face-to-head with his pulsating member.

"Just do as I say and you'll be fine; Roxas and I probably have different kinks when it comes to blow jobs," Axel murmured next to my ear before he turned to Roxas. "Just sit tight, Rox, I'll get you started in a minute." I had taken the liberty of licking tentatively up and down the length of his erection teasingly, too unsure to try anything that I had done with Roxas. After all, he'd even said that he and Roxas had different turn-ons.

"Axel, don't make her do anything she's uncomfortable with," Roxas ordered sternly, his hand moving up and down my thigh comfortingly. Axel smiled at his best friend, nodding.

"I'm not in the business of rape, Roxas. All she has to do is tell me to stop and I'll listen, okay?" He said that to both of us as I looked up at him and nodded, a smile on my face. Axel kissed my nose affectionately before nodding to me. I got the general message and headed southward again, ending my movement with a delicate kiss to the head of his penis. Axel paused for a moment, staring at nothing in particular as if he were thinking.

"Take the head into your mouth and suck while you use your hands on the rest. I won't make you deep-throat me or anything since Roxas would kill me if I choked you to death." I obliged, taking the head into my mouth and sucking it like a straw, my hands shifting position so that I could lift one up to wrap my hand around him moving up and down slowly to create some ghostly shadow of a rhythm to go by. "Yeah… that's a good girl…" he moaned, stroking my hair softly. Roxas swallowed hard, listening to the sound of his girlfriend's mouth wrapped intimately around his best friend, the sound alone enough to have him come right then and there, but the mental image was overwhelming.

"Axel?" Axel's eye cracked open to look at Roxas, and then he remembered that he'd promised Roxas some action. No time like the present…

"Alright, Rox, your turn to get some attention. I know this might be kind of a weird position for you, but see if you can get inside her from behind. Not anal… This is her first time and that might take some getting used to," Axel explained, his hand stilling at the base of my skull to keep you in place. Roxas nodded, grabbing his dick and moving forward so that it was underneath me. He moved around, trying to find the entrance to my vagina as he blushed, not only from the heat, but from the embarrassment of not being able to find the aforementioned spot.

I suddenly pulled away from Axel and Turned to look at Roxas, I yelled rather loudly at the sudden thrust he made into me. Axel gently turned my head back around to him, and I continued pleasuring Axel as I did before.

"See how wet she is? It shouldn't be too hard to slide in there." Roxas nodded and slowly pushed his hips forward and upward, gritting his teeth and moaning at the sensation of warm, wet muscle tightening around him. He would've pitched the idea sooner if he'd known how good it would feel. At the sensation of a thick intrusion entering my body, I faltered for a moment, teeth scraping against the sensitive skin of Axel's cock. Axel released a loud moan, fisting a section of my hair.

"Do that again!" he insisted. I blinked awkwardly, but obeyed, scraping my bottom row of teeth against the underside. His hips bucked as he tossed his head back and moaned. He liked teeth action? I smirked; that wouldn't be too hard to work in. I continued to suck, taking in a bit more of him while occasionally adding in a scraping of teeth here and there. Meanwhile, Roxas had begun to move, thrusting his hips at a quicker tempo than that of my sucking. I quickly adjusted the pace to match with Roxas's thrusting, delicately running my fingertips over what wasn't in my mouth.

"Ooh, yeah… you're such a good girl…" Axel crooned, his hand returning to stroking my hair as Roxas, once again, sped up. I never missed a beat, speeding up with him as Roxas leaned forward, sweat-drenched torso against my damp back as he placed a kiss at the nape of my neck before sitting up again to return to his thrusting.

Orgasms approached quickly, and the three of I could feel the others as well as ourselves, and that's when things began to get frantic. Roxas's thrusting held a desperate undertone as he held my hips white-knuckled, thrusting as hard as he could. In turn, I took in as much of Axel as I could without deep-throating him and sucked hard, moaning around him at the sensation of being filled. Axel came close from the vibration alone, but the added sucking had him seeing stars before he could count to ten. He ejaculated and I immediately backed off, catching a face full of semen. It splattered across my cheeks and mouth, narrowly avoiding my eye as the redhead in front of me fell lax against the ground, breathing heavily. At that moment, Roxas leaned forward and grabbed my shoulders and turned me around so that I was sitting in his lap, that is, before he pinned Me to the ground and proceeded to pile-drive you into the concrete. He lifted my legs over his shoulders as he thrust fast and hard.

"Roxas!" I cried, crashing me to the floor and leaving you breathless and feeling distinctly like a stick made of play-dough. Roxas managed to get in a few more thrusts before coming, the loud call of my name torn ungracefully from his lips as he collapsed against you.

Silence coated the room like a viscous muck, although it was a comfortable silence. The three of you lie there, spent and tired, without bothering to get up and get cleaned up.

"You know, Xion , you look like a can of mayo exploded in your face." I snorted at Axel's comment.

"That's your fault." The three of us broke into shy laughter, which slowly died off into another comfortable silence, that is, before Axel spoke again.

"So, Roxas, are you up for switching positions?"

-Hope You enjoyed-


End file.
